La prisión de los sueños
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:AU,Yaoi:. .:JadenXBastion:. En la noche asimilo la vida: se repitió a si mismo Judai en la pista de hielo, mientras aquel capitulo perdido en su vida estaba apunto de abrir, el lado oculto de su pasado .:Intrinseco:.
1. Énfasis

**Advertencia—****Shounen Ai.** **Dark Fic. UA (**Universo alterno**) Ooc (**Out of character**) Song Fic. ** _No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de_ **YuGiOh! Gx** _pertenecen a su respectivo creador así como la música adaptada a este fic._

**Letra del capítulo—** "**Emphasis" **—After forever—

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou! Al fin después de meses de estar en este proyecto puedo publicar la primera parte. Realmente este es un reto para mí porque es la primera vez que hago la primer parte de un fic sin tener un claro futuro de esta historia. Así que les dejo con esto esperando que me dejen su opinión y respondiéndola en mi profile en la siguiente actualización._

**Aclaraciones—** _Visiten mi deviantART para poder admirar el vestuario y diseño de Judai (Jaden). Así para poder ver la galería de este fic. Es un universo alterno medio por lo tanto la trama es indistinta a la de la serie original pero tomando como base la historia fantasiosa —Los jinetes de la sombra y la asociación de la luz—. La música es un factor primordial, así que la leeremos en cada episodio de esta parte, si la deseas, mándame una nota con tu pedido. Un "Fuera del carácter" equivale a que no todos los personajes conservaran su esencia principal más sin embargo trataré de dar justificación coherente para ese cambio. Odio ser tan formal en las aclaraciones pero sí que me oigo bien.  
_

* * *

**The prison of desire**  
**A**cto** I**:  
**"Decipher: The revelations of life"**  
**C**oro primero: Emphasis

**† ****---------------------------------------------•--------------------------------------------- †**

Latido. Latido. Latido. Latido. Está vivo. Latido. Latido. Latido. Latido. Sonido en seco.

**—…Come…—**

Le llaman. Les oye y no responde. Su risa es una maldición que los llena de temor.

—…**Come in…—**

La sangre se derrama, se arrastra y sonríe. Sigue vivo. Ríe y maldice. Latido. Latido. Latido. Latido.

—…**Join…—**

Latido. Latido. Latido. Latido. Otro más, un sonido en seco.

—…**Join us…—**

Su mirada oscura se clava en sus ojos. Grisáceos, azules y castaños. Aliados y enemigos por igual. No importa el bando. Traición. Ríe y sangra sin parar. Aún está vivo. No es normal. Latido. Latido.

—…**Enter… —**

Un sonido en seco, más fuerte más poderoso, directo. Que ha de terminar con todo. Latido. Latido.

—…**Inside…—**

Latido. Latido. Latido. Latido. Lentamente cae. Latido. Latido… Ahora. Todo es silencio. Está muerto. La bestia ha desaparecido.

—…**Come…—**

† **---------------------------------------------•--------------------------------------------- †**

_**"Dicen que recordar es vivir y vivir también es dolor, pues entonces no recuerdes nada, olvídalo todo… sólo no recuerdes"**_

Leyó las palabras escritas en el techo recobrando poco a poco la conciencia. Tardó cierto rato en recuperar la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Escuchó levemente el sonido constante del electrocardiograma. El tintineo, un otras otro. Levantó levemente la mano derecha, tratando de recuperar su sensibilidad pero se detuvo al sentir el dolor en sus venas, debajo de las vendas yacía la aguja que lo conectaba al suero. Con ayuda de su mano izquierda lo quitó, causando un leve gemido.

Suspiró aliviado y fue en ese momento que sintió el oxigeno entrar con facilidad a sus pulmones, llevó su extremidad, ahora sin la aguja y palpo su cara sintiendo la sonda en su nariz. Se creyó capas de respirar por su cuenta y lo retiró lentamente, acostumbrando a sus pulmones a trabajar por sí solos.

Se incorporó de la cama en la que yacía e inspeccionó el lugar con su mirada de un lado a otro. Todo era blanco, un hospital.

Inhaló el característico aroma del blanqueador, formol y medicamentos junto con una esencia metálica: La sangre. Sin duda alguna un lugar que le traía nostalgia. Y no sabía la razón. A decir verdad no entendía nada, no recordaba nada, simplemente estaba allí.

Se preguntó a sí mismo que pasaba pero no supo responder, su razón no le estaba respondiendo.

Al momento de desear salir de aquel lecho pudo percatarse en la sonda en su entrepierna. Su mano derecha bajó hasta aquel lugar y despego -literalmente- su miembro de aquel aparato. Sintiendo un dolor punzante y maldiciendo a lo bajo. Se retorció un poco, pero al fin, era libre.

Se deslizó entre las sabanas y bajó de la enrome cama. Dando pasos lentos y torpes se aventuró a la ventana cuidándose de los rayos de sol. Cerró los ojos y aún así cubrió su rostro con sus manos hasta que por fin se acostumbro al letal resplandor del astro. Miró curioso lo que se veía más allá de esa extraña prisión.

Una enorme tristeza lo invadió y lo que más lo perturbó es que no sabía el por qué. Eso lo incomodaba al punto de llevar su mano a su pecho y estrujar la bata así como queriendo estrujar su propio corazón.

—¿Por qué mi corazón llora? — dijo. Mientras esa mirada castaña se perdía en el vidrio. —¡Wow, qué profundo sonó eso! — exclamó en un súbito cambio de humor que lo hizo reír. Su mirada se ilumino.

Viró la vista cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de concentración. Se giró por completo para examinar a la persona que entraba. Un simple doctor, viejo, bajo de estatura que su blanca cabellera no ocultaría su edad.

—Veo que ha despertado joven Yuki —llamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Perdón, me habla a mí? — El chico miró a ambos lados, y se auto-señaló.

—¿No recuerda su nombre?—

—La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada — confesó con un dejo de preocupación. —¿Sabe usted quién soy? No entiendo nada, cómo llegué aquí o qué paso antes… la verdad todo es muy confuso.

El hombre lo miró como observando a un interesante experimento de laboratorio. Permaneció así por un par de segundos y luego tomó nota en el expediente medico del joven al frente de su cama.

—¿Me puede responder? —

—Su nombre es Judai Yuuki y ha estado en coma durante siete meses —

Las orbes castañas se abrieron a más no poder, tardo más que diez segundo en lograr reaccionar. Ahora estaba más confundido que al principio. Una desesperación lo invadió al tiempo que sintió dolor, más no era dolor físico sino uno que venia más adentro, en lo más profundo de su alma. En ese lapso notó las vendas en sus brazos, en su pecho y en sus piernas. Miro sus manos y retrocedió varios pasos hasta topar en la ventana y deslizarse hacia abajo, quedando de rodillas.

—No es posible…— dijo al fin. —¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Tomé asiento — indicó el médico señalando la cama.

No le quedo de otra y obedeció. Se sentó y este procedió a quitarle las vendas del brazo izquierdo dando paso a una serie de cicatrices de varios tipos de las que iba de cortes hasta quemaduras. No eran grandes pero sí muchas. Lo mismo paso con el brazo derecho. Lo que más le llamo la atención eran las cicatrices de las muñecas. Justo en las venas.

Recorrió las marcas con las yemas de los dedos, inspeccionando cada una, como si ellas mismas le respondieran a sus sugestiones, después de todo cada una tenía su historia. O eso creía.

Lo mismo se aplicó a las piernas, sólo que éstas sí eran más grandes.

—Veo con satisfacción que están del todo sanadas — volvió a tomar nota.

—Disculpe — llamó levemente, algo tímido y a la vez curioso — ¿Sabe quién escribió eso?— señaló al techo.

—Apareció la misma noche que llego nadie sabe quién lo hizo y no se puede quitar, tendremos que mandar a pintar el techo.—

Ambos inspeccionaron la obra en el techo. Parecía curioso, una advertencia o un consejo, quizás una petición desesperada. Pero a la vez parecía algo incoherente.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?—

—Llego mal herido, de los brazos y las piernas. Al parecer fue un intento de suicidio. —

Y de nueva cuenta estaba allí esta sensación. Ese dolor inexplicable.

—Perdida voluntaria de memoria —

—¿Qué?—

—Así es como se le puede llamar a lo que padece. El trauma por intentar quitase la vida ha provocado que usted mismo bloquee todos los recuerdos de su pasado. Debió de ser muy doloroso para usted.

—¿Y cómo sabe que ese es mi nombre? — cuestionó siendo guiado por su intuición. —¿Alguien me ha venido a ver o sabe donde vivo?

—No, nadie…—

—¿Tengo familia?— interrumpió abruptamente, siendo esa la pregunta que le llego a la mente.

—Sí — respondió haciendo una pausa breve por el daño de la respuesta —pero sus padres no quieren verlo.

Una vez más se quedo sin palabras, eso sí había sido un shock para él, sus manos se aferraron de las sabanas y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

—Ellos le han pagado su estadía en este hospital y también le enviaron un cheque para cuando usted fuera dado de alta y comenzara de nuevo.

—¿Comenzar de nuevo?—

—De serle franco no sé a lo que se refieren. Por lo que veo usted está en perfecto estado ya. Le recomiendo quedarse un día más para ver posibles reacciones… — cerró el expediente y el castaño asintió. — En cuanto a donde usted vive, las llaves de su departamento, billetera y algunos objetos de uso personal están en ese cajón junto a la cama. Además de un sobre con el cheque de sus padres. Y una carta que no tiene remitente. En el armario está la ropa que tenía puesta el día que llego y también una maleta que llego para usted hace cinco meses.

Sin más se retiro dejando a un Judai con miles y miles de dudas. Exactamente que había pasado¿Por qué se intento suicidar¿Todas aquellas marcas en su cuerpo había sido por aquel incidente¿Por qué sus padres no lo querían? Y aún ante todo ¿Quién era él?

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Debía concentrarse en algo mejor. Nuevamente se bajó de la cama y caminó ahora en dirección al armario. Era grande y amplio, las repisas de color blanco y algo estrechas entre ellas. Lo primero que miro fue su ropa. Limpia pero aún así estaba desgarrada y desgastada. Se fijo en la maleta. Negra con arneses a ese tono. La sacó lentamente, no pesaba pero sintió que debía tener cuidado.

La puso sobre la cama, desabrocho los arneses y la abrió.

Dentro de ella estaba una muda de ropa, al lado algunos artículos de limpieza personal; pasta y cepillo de dientes así como uno para el cabello, un desolante en spray, loción, crema para afeitar y un par de rastrillos junto con una crema para el cuerpo. Todo en pequeño. En la parte superior había un sobre blanco, lo sacó abrió lentamente y dentro de él estaban una serie de documentos: Acta de nacimiento, curp (Clave única de registro personal) pasaporte, certificados escolares; desde el jardín de niños hasta la preparatoria con algunos diplomados rápidos de idiomas y computo.

Se fijó en los certificados y en las fotos. Claramente una evolución.

Tomó el certificado de preparatoria y se fijo bien en el nombre _Juudai Yuuki_. No había duda era quien decía que era. Caminó al sanitario que estaba justo a lado del armario. Vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño percatándose de que fuera la misma persona. Observo con atención su cabello bicolor, a dos tonos castaños, sus ojos al mismo tono y brillantes y esa piel que bien le podría recordar a un café capuchino. Pero algo le llamo la atención. Esa mirada en la fotografía, tan oscura y misteriosa, llena de secretos; a lo que era la suya. Brillaba más de la cuenta

Permaneció en esa postura durante varios segundos analizándose a sí mismo.

Salió de allí y regreso a la cama, donde estaba la maleta para ver que más encontraba dejando en el sobre todos sus documentos. Recordó la carta que le había llegado y decidió dejar la búsqueda en la valija. Abrió el cajón y la sacó. Mirándola por ambos lados, tenía la dirección del hospital, para quien y la habitación donde se supone que estaba. Rajó el sobre y lo abrió dando paso a una nota doblada en cuatro partes y a un cheque con una suma bastante fuerte. Al menos para él.

Desdobló el papel y leyó.

_Seguramente, ahora, ya tienes en tus manos la maleta. No sé con exactitud el tiempo que haya pasado pero es probable que tu cabeza este llena de dudas. Pues bien, aquí es donde inicia tu prueba. ¿Qué quiero decir? Es simple si deseas saber quién o qué eres realmente solamente sigue tu **sentido común**. _

_En realidad sé quien eres, sé todo de ti y sé que estas condiciones eres vulnerable a la vida, al dolor, al engaño, a la fe y a la verdad, así que permíteme guiarte en este viaje. Sí es que aún tienes el interés de recuperar tu pasado. _

_Te doy dos opciones. Tienes en tu poder un cheque y tus papeles personales. Puedes tomarlos e irte muy pero muy lejos, donde nadie te conozca y hacer una nueva vida ó puedes ir en busca de tu pasado y descubrir quien eres. Pero te lo advierto, nada es lo que parece, no hay derecho ni revés, luz o oscuridad, justicia o venganza, nadie quien te diga lo que está bien y lo que no es correcto. _

_Solamente tú tienes esa decisión. _

_Sí has elegido seguir adelante, en la maleta detrás del compartimiento donde venían los papeles esta la primera pista que te daré, más no la única, puesto que si logras descubrirla, te encontraras más. Es sólo cuestión de querer. _

_Te dejo con la esperanza de que elijas la opción correcta, sólo lo que tu corazón desee ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?_

_¿Qué es lo que dice tu sentido común?_

Así fue cuando finalizó de leer aquella nota. Sin remitente si firma. Realmente lo había sacado de concentración todo aquello. Pero de algo estaba seguro, quería, no, más bien necesitaba saber quién era. Era lo que su corazón quería, la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Buscó la pista justo donde le habían indicado, encontrando un paquete en un sobre bolsa en tono amarillo. Desenrollo el hilo y sacó lo que parecía ser un reproductor de mini disck de color plateado. Y más a fondo un mini disco en un pequeño estuche rosa fosforescente.

—Será una especie de grabación — dedujo.

Abrió la pequeña cajita y observó el cd dentro de ella. En él estaba escrito.

—Emphasis… —susurró — …Énfasis… —

No lo dudo dos veces y colocó el pequeño disco dentro del reproductor cerciorándose de que tuvieres pila, del volumen y una sola pista en su interior. Puso un volumen considerable y el track comenzó.

La batería resonó varias veces dando paso a las guitarras y al teclado en una forma armoniosa o a la vez rítmica con leve toque de metal. Vagos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente con en sólo hecho de escuchar ese intro.

**The game is over, time has taught life** (El juego termino, el tiempo ha enseñado a la vida)  
**Open your eyes and embrace our so-called paradise** (Abre los ojos y abraza nuestro tan mencionado paraíso)  
**All the notions and thoughts **(Todas las nociones y pensamientos)  
**Devise a way to make it yours** (Idea una manera de hacerlos tuyos)  
**The enigma of a reason (**El enigma de la razón)

Viejas memorias se manifestaron en su mente, pero no pudo descifrar ninguna, cada estrofa le traía más y más recuerdos, en desorden, y su mente comenzó a ser un caos. Respiro profundamente, antes de entrar en pánico, puesto que sus manos temblaban, estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

Decidió concentrarse en la canción, simplemente escuchar la canción.

**How can life be what you want it to be** (Cómo puede la vida ser lo que quieres que sea)

**Find the emphasis in your own reality** (Encuentra el énfasis en tu propia realidad)

—Esta canción, ya la conozco y aún más… — dijo en voz alta escuchando el coro — la entiendo a la perfección, entiendo éste idioma.

**Deviate from the search with episodic glimpses** (Desvíate de la búsqueda con esporádicos vistazos)  
**Of a spectrum no one can see or feel, nor declare** (De un espectro que nadie puede ver o sentir, ni atestiguar)  
**Slowly become aware life knows its prophecies **(Date cuenta lentamente de que la vida conoce sus profecías)  
**Find the emphasis in your own reality… (**Encuentra el énfasis en tu propia realidad…)

Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sólo la canción, lo único en lo que debía pensar.

— **In all life you see… A sudden shifting of events… What's coincidence, what's faith?** — Cantó, dándose cuenta que esa canción ya la había escuchado. _(A lo largo de la vida veras… Un repentino cambio de eventos… ¿Cuál es coincidencia, cuál es fe?)_

**The ambiguity makes the sense **(La ambigüedad hace que valga la pena)  
**of our destiny worth searching for** (encontrar el sentido de nuestro destino)  
**What can it induce? **(¿Qué puede inducirlo?)

**If our being was omniscient?** (¿Si nuestro ser fuera omnisciente?)

**There's so much you'll never know, but** (Hay tanto que nunca sabrás, pero)  
**Your life will be what you want it to be **(Tu vida será lo que quieras que sea)  
**Find the emphasis in your own reality **(Encuentra el énfasis en tu propia realidad)

Terminó de cantar la soprano en una conjunción con la banda. Dando al finalizar un largo resonar de la batería, el bajo y la guitarra, con los teclados de fondo. Una extraña sinfonía llena de recuerdos y a la vez de sentimientos indefinidos que iban desde la simple emoción de escuchar la letra bellamente interpretada, hasta un leve vació de conjetura entre lo real y lo falso.

Algo que te invitaba a vivir y a buscar, en ir en constante movimiento por algo.

Eso fue todo.

El chico permaneció estático por varios segundos, mientras que el reproductor de audio se apagaba automáticamente. Lo único que reinaba en la habitación era un silencio hondo y la respiración calmada de Judai en lo que se podría llamar una introspección en su mismo "**sentido común**". Si bien esa canción le traía vagos recuerdos y confusas memorias. Era evidente que algo más había dentro de ese extraño incidente.

Tomó una importante decisión.

—Encontraré… en énfasis de mi vida — se dijo a sí mismo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana para mirar por ella, ver el mundo exterior. —Definitivamente no me puedo quedar, hundido en un futuro que no tiene un pasado… Encontraré el énfasis de mi propia realidad… — sonrió por último dando un largo suspiro.

Ese sería el inicio de su viaje. El inicio que le traería de vuelta su pasado.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Nota— **So, aquí está el primer episodio de este fic. De serles sinceros creo que este es el más pequeño de los episodios (junto con el segundo) Ya más adelante se vienen los capítulos largos. Aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado. Yo creo que lo actualizo en un mes o un poco menos, todo depende de mi estado de animo. No olviden darse una vuelta por mi galería y que los Reviews se responde en la siguiente actualización en mi perfil. Gia'hara'! 

**S**egundo coro: **"The boundaries are open" (**Los límites han sido abiertos

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Énfasis: La ambigüedad hace que valga la pena encontrar el sentido de nuestro destino"**


	2. Los límites han sido abiertos

**Advertencia—Shounen Ai.** **Dark Fic. UA (**Universo alterno**) Ooc (**Out of character**) Song Fic. **_No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de_ **YuGiOh! Gx** _pertenecen a su respectivo creador así como la música adaptada a este fic._

**Letra del capítulo—** "**Boundaries are open" **—After forever—

**Nota—**_¡Gia'Sou! Gracias por todos sus comentarios y como lo prometí aquí esta este segundo capitulo. Tardó unos días más porque corregí algunas partes de la trama porque trato de adaptar a los personajes de la tercera temporada. No, no se espanten nada tienen que ver en éste. Creo que desperté muchas dudas. Así que cada capi daré una pista. Aunque algunas serán muy obvias. Y les aviso que actualizaré o una de dos o el 31 o el 1ro, entre esos días lo programe._

**Pista 1:** Tomen en cuenta la primera escena del capitulo uno y la tercera escena de éste

* * *

**The prison of desire**  
**A**cto **I:**  
**"Decipher: The revelations of life"**  
**C**oro segundo: The boundaries are ope

* * *

**Día uno. § Inicio del pov §**

_Hoy en la mañana salí del hospital después de estar siete meses con dos semanas y tres días. _

_Mi primera parada fue mi departamento, sólo para toparme con la sorpresa de que la cerradura había sido cambiada desde hace siete meses tres semanas y un día. Lo que quiere decir que alguien la cambio antes de que intentara 'suicidio'. Pude haber sido yo, en todo caso. El casero no me supo responder porque él era nuevo; vaya coincidencia. Después fui al banco a cambiar el cheque de mis padres. _

_Así que ahora estoy en el parque, en la fuente, comiendo un helado, solo, sin casa pero con mucho dinero. _

_Mi primera pista es el "énfasis" pero no sé a lo que se refiere. Mi segunda pista son todos los papeles y los cheches, la tercera es mi billetera y la foto de una persona. La verdad no sé quien sea, lo único que sé es que estudiamos en la misma preparatoria y que hora está en la universidad físico—química, ya que detrás de esa foto viene una dirección con el nombre de la universidad y su facultad. _

_Deduzco que es allí donde está ahora. _

_Pero esa no es mi primera parada, sino la biblioteca central. Ya saben… para saber que es "énfasis" soy muy ignorante; lo admito_.

**§ Fin del Pov §  
**

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y no faltaba mucho para que una tormenta llegara, lo que le pareció extraño porque el día de ayer estaba soleado. La ropa que llevaba puesta era la que estaba dentro de la maleta oscura. Una camisa negra con flamas rojas bordabas del lado derecho, las mangas dobladas hasta el codo. Un par de muñequeras deportivas a un tono rojo oscuro. Su pantalón era de mezclilla de color azul oscuro y llevaba los botines con los que llego al hospital. Era una ropa cómoda, pero no podía permanecer siempre con ella. 

Terminó su helado, se acercó a la avenida y tomó un taxi que lo llevaría a la biblioteca central.

Al estar allí lo primero que hizo fue buscar en el fichero todo lo referente al énfasis, pero no encontró nada más allá de libros de superación personal, o de los cuales la palabra vendría siendo un mero adjetivo. Entonces fue cuando usó en famoso sentido común: Busco en un diccionario.

—Énfasis: Fuerza de expresión o de entonación con que se realza lo que se dice. Figura retórica que consiste en dar a entender más de lo que se expresa. Afectación exagerada en la expresión, en el tono y en el gesto. — leyó quietamente. Tratando de comprender el párrafo, pero lo tuvo que leer tres o más veces para poder comprender el significado — así que… el énfasis viene siendo algo así como darle importancia a mi vida… —dedujo — o ser exagerado, cualquiera de la dos.

—¡Sshh!— siseó la bibliotecaria desde el estante principal.

Judai sonrió afectadamente. Decidió ir a explorar aquella gran biblioteca porque ésta despedía un aroma que denotaba nostalgia. Algo ya no tan común para él. Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a recorrer el lugar lentamente.

Como si buscara algo.

Durante varias vueltas a la biblioteca una leve esencia le llamó la atención, a sus sentidos, lo interpreto como una especie de llamado. Siguió su olfato para poder hallar la fuente de ese peculiar aroma. En el tercer pasillo de la última sección el olor se intensifico. Y fue allí dónde pudo identificarlo. Se trataba de una especie de loción, un aroma ciertamente masculino. Algo en particular en él y que le atraía.

Aspiró y suspiro lentamente para poder embriagarse de ese exquisito aroma. Era una esencia por demás que logro hacer que sus mejillas ardieran y su ritmo tanto como su respiración aumentaran.

Aceleró el pasó y comenzó a exasperarse al no encontrar a la persona dueña de ese olor. Buscó con la mirada y llego a un punto en el que el aroma era más fuerte. Le extrañó el hecho de no encontrar a nadie. Dio un largo y tedioso suspiro y se apoyó en el estante en un brusco movimiento, desanimado. Se auto abrazó y sonrió para sí al estar rodeado de esa fascinante loción.

Ladeó levemente la cabeza y se percató de que eso que buscaba provenía de uno de los libros.

—_Das Parfum. Die Geschichte Eines Mörders…_ !Ay Dios¿Y esto con qué se come? — se preguntó a sí mismo al tiempo que un signo de interrogación se formaba arriba de su cabeza y a la vez se esfumaba en una nubecita de humo.

Sacó por completo el pequeño libro café. Lo abrió y sus orbes no evitaron abrirse de par en par cuando un pequeño mini disco de caja azul fosforescente caía del interior del libro. Haciendo un ruido en seco.

Pasaron varios minutos para que reaccionara, cerró el libro y recogió el pequeño objeto, guardándolo en la bolsa del pantalón. Tomó el libro y caminó lo más discreto que pudo -que realmente se veía que algo tenia- y llego hasta la recepción.

—Oiga — dijo Judai en un tono dubitativo.

Por la apariencia del joven, parecía que iba a decir alguna inteligencia, o al menos eso fue lo que dedujo la bibliotecaria. Así que se volteó a verlo por completo, poniéndole la atención que según ella, se merecía

—¿A cuanto me vende el libro?— le sonrió picaramente. Pensando que así podría ganar más simpatía.

Hubo un silencio de por medio. Y un gesto de indignación se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

—¡Está loco jovencito, los libros de aquí no son para vender! —

—¿Entonces porque no lo hace? —

—¡Para eso existen las tiendas de libros!—

—¡Ah, Gracias! — le respondió embozando una sonrisa triunfal. Dejo el libro en el estante y salió caminando lo más rápido posible.

Al estar afuera, se sentó en las escalas al pie de la biblioteca pública. Dio un largo suspiro y saco el pequeño objeto. Lo miro con detenimiento, no había duda era igual que la primera pista, así que según su sentido común esa era la segunda. Abrió la cajita y allí estaba un cd con la frase: _Boundaries Are Open_

—Los limites han sido abiertos— interpretó.

Así pues, sacó de su maleta el mini disck y procedió a poner el pequeño ce en su interior, removiendo el de énfasis y colocándolo en la caja del nuevo. El volumen estaba correcto y sólo se limito a subirle un poco.

El track inició dando paso al sonar de los tambores y al poco tiempo de la guitarra y el bajo en una tonada parecida a la anterior. Cuando la soprano cantó era claro que se trataba de la misma interprete o más bien de la misma banda.

**I see clearly all my dreams_ —you can imagine your whole life—_**  
(Puedo ver claramente todos mis sueños —Puedes Imaginar toda tu vida— )  
**I know chance is always near _—with a mind full of conceit—_**  
(Sé que las oportunidades siempre están cerca—Con una mente llena de conocimiento—)  
**Make my own reality _—do you even know the truth—_**  
(Haré mi propia realidad —Siempre sabrás lo que es verdad—)  
**Just imagine**(Sólo como la imagino)

Cerró los ojos para poder poner mejor cuidado y prestar atención a la letra, si bien, entendía el idioma a la perfección, le costaba comprender la lírica. Se había dando cuenta de que tenía un problema de atención. Al menos para entender las cosas a la primera.

**Boundaries are open **(Los límites han sido abiertos)  
**'Cause you cannot control this _—dreams keep slipping from my hands—_**  
(Porque no puedes controlar esto —Los sueños que se resbalan de mis manos)  
**My reality differs from yours _—I must do just what I feel—_**  
(Mi realidad difiere de la tuya—Tengo que hacer lo que realmente sienta)  
**The power of imagination is strong _—keep trying, again and again—_**  
(El poder de la imaginación es tan fuerte —Lo intentaré una y otra vez)  
**So we only try to imagine **(Sólo tenemos que tratar de imaginarlo)

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la primera gota de lluvia caer al costado de su rostro, miró al cielo y observó como pronto las gotitas caían del cielo, lentamente, delgadas y graciosas. Sonrió ante esto y fijo su vista ahora al pavimento y miró entretenido como este se humedecía con el diluvio que próximo estaba a soltar la pequeña ciudad.

**Will the force be so strong it will control one's mind**_ (La fuerza se hara más fuerte y controlará nuestras mentes )_

**Will this power delude or widen the madness that renders blind**_ (Este poder engañara o descubrirá la maldad que se entrega a lo desconocido)_

No le dio importancia al hecho de tener los audífonos puesto, no le preocupo el lance de que pudiera mojarse o enfermarse. No, mientras oía la canción, un sentimiento agradable lo inundo, un extraño regocijo de correr, de saltar, de gritar. Se levantó de súbito.

**So the frontiers of our conceit **_(Entonces, las fronteras de nuestro conocimiento)_

**Then will become indistinct to vanish in thin air **_(Podrían ser indistinta de lo que se desvanece en el viento)_

Corrió a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca donde había un amplio jardín.

**Boundaries are open**_ (Los límites han sido abiertos)_  
**But don't believe it's real **_(Pero no creas que es real)_

Literalmente aventó la mochila a un árbol o se aventuró hasta el centro del pequeño parque para comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje, mirando al cielo, con una enorme mueca, sonriendo de una manera que nunca antes sintió que lo hubiera hecho. Cerró los ojos y sintió la lluvia caer por encima de él. Se empapó en una lluvia que le divertía, como si hubiera regresado a su infancia.

**So does faith have roots in imagination**_ (Así que la fe tienes sus raíces en la imaginación)_  
**Who is right in the grim and endless fight for revelation **_(Qué es correcto en la gran lucha y sin fin por la revelación)_  
_  
_

**I cannot tell what's right or wrong **_(No puedo decirte lo que está bien y lo que no)_  
**For we all dwell in imaginary borderland**_ (Porque moramos en un mundo imaginario)_

En esos momentos sintió que todo era suyo, creyendo poder comerse al mundo de un solo mordisco. Tener la libertad; A pensar en esto se emociono más dando vueltas aún más veloces. Terminando así con sus energías y cayendo al pasto.

**Boundaries are open**_ (Los límites han sido abiertos)_  
**But don't believe it's real **_(Pero no creas que es real)_

**Boundaries are open**_ (Los límites han sido abiertos)_  
**But don't believe it's real **_(Pero no creas que es real)_

Su respiración era agitada, pero se sentía bien, se sentía realmente bien que creía que en esos momentos podía hacer cualquier cosa, todo lo que se imaginara. Se fue tranquilizando y la lluvia fue en asenso de fuerza. Pero no le importo, se quedo allí, escuchando de una nueva vez el track.

**§**

El mar era impresionante. Las olas chocaban en la costa de una forma tan majestuosa que parecía música, una hermosa sinfonía de la naturaleza. Un regalo que pocas personas podían apreciar.

Ambos jóvenes miraban el horizonte, el Sol cayendo y perdiéndose en el basto océano. El menor de ellos, miró a su acompañante, y ese gesto tan apacible le lleno de felicidad, sonrojándose y sintiéndose un poco apenado. Tomó todo el valor que tenía reunido desde hace años para al fin, tener la oportunidad de al menos, preguntarle algo.

—Así que… ¿Te vas?—

—Sí… — respondió vagamente, sin despegar la vista del mar.

—¿Adónde iras?—

—No lo sé. A un lugar donde realmente pertenezca. En donde me sienta libre. —

—Acaso no te importa lo que piense… —

—Lo que piense él me trae sin cuidado.— interrumpió — Aquello que pasó entre nosotros, pasó a la historia. Terminó. Es hora que le de prioridad a mi vida antes que a la de los demás. Es hora de tomarme enserio todo lo que predico. ¿Lo piensas de la misma forma que yo?

—Claro que no hago — le sonrió. —Sólo que no deseaba que esto terminará así.

—Tarde o temprano todo lo que inicias lo debes de terminar. Es una ley natural — le miró con esos intensos ojos — de no ser así, vivirás en el pasado por siempre.

—Pero mi hermano… —

—¡Tú hermano me importa poco! — exclamó en un dejo de enfado. Le volteó a ver, moviendo bruscamente su dorso, haciendo que la luz del sol que se reflejaba en su cruz refractara en sus gafas.

—Esto no tenía que pasar, —bajó la mirada ocultándola del sol y de aquellos ojos tan fieros —no al menos de está manera tan cruel.

—Venimos de mundo distintos. Soy una criatura del bajo mundo… de las sombras — le tomo por el mentón obligándolo a enfrentar sus miradas en un lid en el que el pequeño no tuvo oportunidad, terminando por hacer más notorio su sonrojo —y tú… eres de la realeza… de la luz.

—…Yo…— susurró quietamente. Al ver su debilidad. Le soltó y se encamino.

El sol parecía morir al final del agua oscura.

Las luciérnagas comenzaban a brillar y bailar graciosamente, jugando alrededor de las flores. La primavera estaba cerca.

—Cada quién tiene lo que se merece, su recompensa. Merezco ser terriblemente feliz. Así que, quiero pedirte un favor… —le vio por última vez y abandonó la preciosa costa, dándole la espalda al pequeño y así mismo al Sol.

**§**

Corría a toda velocidad, buscando lugar alguno para refugiarse. Pero no cualquier lugar. Tenía dinero, y lo iba a aprovechar. Busco con la mirada algún buen hotel, había pasado varios, pero ninguno lo convenció. Hasta toparse con uno que parecía de cuatro estrellas, estaba cansado así que no vaciló y entro en él, ganándose una mirada curiosa del guardia de la entrada.

—Buenas tardes— saludó el recepcionista.

—¡Hola! — devolvió el saludo muy animado — Quiero una habitación, sólo está noche. Mañana en la mañana partiré.

El hombre detrás del estante dudo por varios segundos en joven, si apariencia era algo descuidada debido a la lluvia, pero aún asó él le sonreía con singular alegría.

—¿Está seguro que tiene el dinero para pagarlo? —

—¡Claro que lo tengo, de no ser así me hubiera buscando cualquier _hotelucho_! — respondió sin enfadarse.

—…Eto… Está bien — desvió la mirada y la posó en la computadora a su lado. —¿A nombre de quién?

—De Yuki Judai — dijo.

—¿Tiene alguna identificación? —

Pensó tres segundos, y sacó su billetera. Busco dentro de ella la que fuera más reciente. La entregó y simplemente le dio la llave del cuarto número 64. El botones lo guío hasta su estancia y Judai le dio un simple billete de cinco dólares por haberlo guiado. Al entrar, este era de color beige claro, una cama amplia del lado izquierdo, que estaba justo a lado del baño. Del derecho una pequeña sala y un mini bar.

Aspiró el aroma y éste era agradable. Busco la calefacción y la elevó. Se despojo de su ropa húmeda dejándola justo debajo de donde el calor emergía. Entro al baño y allí observó la gran bañera. La llenó y paso más de dos horas en ella, meditando acerca de la situación y mientras estaba sumergido, ese aroma que yacía en la biblioteca llego, ese excitante olor. Miró por largo rato el techo, pensando en él. Se sonrojo nuevamente y no era precisamente por el calor dentro de la habitación.

Tomó su pecho dentro del liquido tocando cada una de sus cicatrices. Sin observarlas hasta sentir una particular. La miro y notó lo que parecía ser un ¿disparo? La rozó un par de veces tratando de obtener algún dato de ella. Como si le pueda hablar. Deslizó la mano un poco más abajo y noto otras dos. Desvió la mirada tratando de encontrar algún punto. Sin dejar de tocarlas.

Como en transe tratando de encontrar la respuesta de su cabeza. Extrañado y algo ¿Enfadado? Quizás. Salió de pronto de su ensimismamiento y se cansó de pensar. Nuevamente el techo fue su blanco de atención.

Saco su mano del agua y rozó su cuello levemente con la yema de sus dedos, cerró los ojos y echó su cuello para atrás y dando un leve suspiro entre abriendo los labios. Elevando su temperatura corporal.

Abrió las orbes castañas y tomó una decisión.

—Tengo que regresar por ese libro — esbozó en una enorme sonrisa.

**§**

Aún tenía la ropa mojada. Y no era de menos, seguida lloviendo. Dejo de comer por llegar de nuevo a la biblioteca, ya pasaba de las ocho de la noche y Judai estaba dentro de la biblioteca haciéndose menso leyendo un diccionario. Se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala de la sección de niños. Tenía el objeto que tanto buscaba dentro de su pantalón en la parte de atrás. Su plan iba viento en popa. Se paró discretamente y fue a dejar el libro en su lugar. Caminó lo más normal que pudo hacia la salida que daba al jardín.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol en dónde la lluvia no cayera tan recio. Sacó el libro y buscó el chip de identificación. De su bolsillo extrajo un cuter que había conseguido en el hotel y con mucho cuidado sacó el pequeño objeto y lo enterró bajó el árbol. Lo más profundo que pudo.

Volvió dentro del edificio y simplemente salió por la puerta delantera, no sin ates despedirse de la bibliotecaria, animadamente.

Ya estando fuera, corrió lo más lejos de pudo, alejándose de la biblioteca y se refugio en una tienda de ropa. Sacó el libro y lo auto-abrazo, sonrojándose de nueva cuenta. Al fin lo tenía y no le importo mucho que acabará de cometer un delito.

Al volver a la realidad. Se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. Y vio la perfecta oportunidad para comprar algo de ropa. Sonrió para sí, tenía hasta ahora varias pistas, pero este tan sólo era el comienzo.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**Nota— **_Bastante sugestiva la escena de la bañera. Fue una idea muy bizarra que no podía dejar en mi cabeza. Bueno, aquí será el último de los episodios donde veremos a un Judai bastante optimista. Y para todas las fans (que sólo conozco como a tres) de Bastion. En el siguiente hace su gran aparición. Así que estén al pendiente._

**T**ercer coro: "**Eccentric**" (Excéntrico)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Los limites han sido abiertos: Tengo que hacer lo que realmente sienta**"


	3. Excéntrico

**Advertencia—Shounen Ai.** **Dark Fic. UA (**Universo alterno**) Ooc (**Out of character**) Song Fic. **_No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de_ **YuGiOh! Gx** _pertenecen a su respectivo creador así como la música adaptada a este fic._

**Letra del capítulo—** "**Eccentric" **—After forever—

**Nota—**_Gia'Sou! Sorry, por lo actualizar cuando dije, pero en realidad tengo mucho trabajo con la escuela sobre todo las dos semanas pasadas fueron muy pesadas para mí. Aún así muchas gracias a quienes siguen el fic y fueron pacientes. Como recompensa, si les agrada el BastionXJaden, creo que estos serán sus chapters predilectos. Bueno, sin más les dejo, recordándoles que su desean la banda sonora se las puedo pasar por msn lo único que tienen que hacer es dejarme una nota y su msn para poder contactarlos. _

**Pista 1:** Tomen en cueanta las fechas y los momentos. Además de la escena numero cinco.

**Datos importantes: **_Visiten mi gallería de devinatART la dirección está en mi profile al igual que la dirección de mi blog en dónde respondí todos sus reviews. _

* * *

**The prison of desire**  
**A**cto** I:**  
**"Decipher: The revelations of life"**  
**C**oro Tercero: Eccentric

* * *

**Día cuatro. § Inicio del pov §**

_Llevo tres días aquí, en el hotel, y la verdad es muy cómodo. Lo sé ya sé que había dicho que sólo me quedaría una noche, pero realmente estoy muy a gusto aquí, lo que no me va a dejar tan a gusto será la cuenta. Lo que he estado haciendo es leer el libro, una y otra vez, porque la verdad seme complica mucho tengo que releer un párrafo tras otro, no lo puedo crear también he estado escuchando con detenimiento los dos tracks que hasta ahora he encontrado. El primero el "énfasis" el segundo "los límites han sido abiertos" Al inicio creí que sería un juego de palabras, pero creo que no es así. Aún con esto creo que es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, creo que debo esperar a que las demás pistas aparezcan. _

_La verdad el libro me ha inspirado algo. Buscar la esencia del ser humano, pero aunque está sea una pista no sé exactamente lo que busco o a dónde tengo que ir. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que este libro me vuelve loco. _

_Lo siguiente que haré será ir a la facultad de Física y Química a buscar al hombre de la fotografía. Estoy completamente seguro que allí es dónde lo encontraré y seguro que él me puede a ampliar mis horizontes. Mañana mismo saldré a primera hora a la siguiente ciudad, que es dónde está la facultad. Por lo pronto compre algo de ropa. Dos juegos de vestuario y unos tenis Converce © _

_Le pedí a uno de los administradores que me consiguiera un boleto de autobús a la ciudad del norte, está muy al norte, creo que es época de nevadas, según me comentaron_.

**§ Fin del pov §**

Bajó el autobús justo en la estación de la ciudad del norte. Miró a ambos lados y dando un leve bostezo se dirigió a recoger su maleta. Entró a la estación dando pasos lentos observando a la gente que lo rodeaba; cada uno ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Buscó la salida y camino a paso veloz. Pidiendo un Taxi justo frente al edificio.

Así pues fue como se dirigió a la Facultad de Física y Química de la ciudad.

El camino fue algo largo y silencioso. Un poco estresante para él, puesto que estaba acostumbrado al ruido.

Llegando; pagó una suma fuerte por todo el recorrido. No le dio mucha importancia del todo, aún le quedaba la mitad del dinero. Entró por una de las tres puertas, siendo esta la que diera paso a los laboratorios.

Miró curioso a su alrededor y se detuvo varias veces a preguntar por el paradero de la persona de la foto.

—¡Ah sí! — exclamó una de las chicas de la escuela —Es Bastion, está en varias clases mías.

—¡Si! — sonrió con entusiasmo —¿Me puedes decir en dónde lo puedo encontrar?

—Claro, mira—señalo al frente—, en estos momentos está en clase en el edificio B, pero termina dentro de 30 minutos, mas o menos. Lo que puedes hacer es ir a la dirección general y esperar allí. Ellos lo microfonean y seguro que lo ves.

—¡Ah! Pues muchas gracias — nuevamente sonrió. Y la chica cerró los ojos en un dejo infantil y sonriendo a la vez.

Tomó aire y se propuso ir a la dirección. Su gran problema es que no sabía dónde estaba y después de preguntar varias veces llegó hasta el edificio dando vuelta casi a media Facultad.

Allí mismo hizo cometario de su situación, su moción había sido aceptada y espero alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que los 30 indicados habían llegado a su fin. Poco después el llamado al joven se dio. No pasando mucho para que se hiciera presente.

Entró un tanto confundido, él no recordaba haber hecho algo malo o aún peor, había pagado el mes entrante de Diciembre y Enero.

La secretaria le sonrió y le indicó que en la sala de espera había alguien aguardando por él. Entró aún más curioso y cual fue su sorpresa. Miró al castaño y pareció como el tiempo, su respiración y su pulso se detenían de golpe. Incluso sintió la gota de sudor frío recorrer su mejilla. Estaba pálido. Asombrado y tenía que admitir que con miedo.

Parecía que estaba viendo a un muerto salirse de su misma tumba.

—¿Judai?— cuestionó al tiempo en que el castaño lo volteaba a ver. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Ba- Bastion — dudó por leves instantes. En realidad no sabía como llamarle, tan sólo poco tiempo era el que llevaba conociendo su nombre. Por su parte, él (Bastion) había notado ese cambio repentino en el aura y el mirar de Judai. Algo le hizo reaccionar.

—¡Tanto tiempo! — exclamó el ojigris, casi corriendo hacia él y esperando un abrazo, pero se detuvo al ver que Judai sólo ofrecía su mano. —¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó ante el extraño comportamiento de su "amigo", fingiendo demencia ante hechos pasados.

—Sí — Lo retó con la mirada —Sí ocurre algo.

En ese mismo instante. El Universitario esperaba cualquier movimiento de castaño. Un ataque repentino, una puñalada por la espalda. Le guió hasta un lugar seguro y en el recorrido un silencio los inundo, más sin embargo no pudo evitar ver su vestimenta. ¿Colores vivos? No lo podía creer. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea, dónde estaba su _amada_ gargantilla, la cruz, el toque oscuro? Ese no era el Judai que llego a conocer. ¿Era él?

Por instinto, Bastion cambio el rumbo del parque a otro lugar. Algo le decía que nada estaba bien. Bueno, era Yuuki, con él nada estaba bien.

**§**

Ambos estaban en la cafetería. Bastion agradecía que el resto de día no tuviera clases. Él había ordenado un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y Judai sólo una taza de café. Estando en el hotel había desarrollando un extraño gusto por esa bebida.

—Te sigue gustando el Café, eso no es raro en ti — comentó Bastion riendo divertido.

—La verdad es que…— tomó su taza y miro el liquido oscuro, tratando de encontrar el valor para pronunciar cada palabra— es que no me acuerdo de quién soy… muchos menos… — sus ojos abandonaron la taza y se posaron el su acompañante, quien lo miraba sorprendido — de ti…

Un silencio incomodo reino durando varios minutos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— ¿Se trataba de un juego más del oscuro castaño?

—Que no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado.— aclaró en un tono serio amalgamado con tristeza. —Y por eso estoy aquí… y…por esto — sacó de su bolsillo la foto y la deslizo en la mesa hasta Bastion.

Éste la tomó y la miró con detenimiento por ambos lados, formándose en su rostro una mueca de alegría y nostalgia. A la vez de tranquilidad.

—¿Sabes cuantos años tiene está foto?— Judai negó con un movimiento de cabeza —Tiene 3 años, y… —él mismo sabía que mentía— 3 años es el tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

—Pues a mí me parece que fue toda una vida —

—Yo tengo la misma foto — comentó devolviendo la fotografía a su dueño — Nos las tomamos el día que nos graduamos, pero como ves, fue más en la tarde, tú jamás quisiste ir a tu propia graduación. Jamás te llevaste bien con tus compañeros de clase, por más que ambos lo intentaban, nunca congeniaron.

—¿Por qué?—

—Bueno… digamos que eres… sinceramente pedante…

—¿Pedante?— repitió —Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—Del todo no lo eres, pero tienes un carácter muy especial…

—Ah… gracias. So… Yo estoy aquí para ver si tú me puedes proporcionar alguna información, ya sabes, acerca de mi pasado. No sé, ayudarme… en lo que puedas. Tú sabes…

—Creo que por eso no abría problema… — dijo, pensando en futuros planes, muy detenidamente. — dentro de dos días saldré a vacaciones de invierno. Las podemos pasar juntos… como hace años atrás.

—¿No sería mucho problema? — cuestionó dando un sorbo al café.

—¡No esas aguafiestas! Será genial. Hay tantas cosas que te tengo que contar acerca de ti… Pero antes que nada… Me tienes que contar como te metiste en este lío. — su mirada se convirtiendo en una llena de seriedad y de duda, de mucha duda. Hasta ver no creer, pero él sabía lo que había visto esa noche. Él; Judai, era un milagro… o un maleficio andante.

—Pues bien… desperté hace cuatro días en un Hospital, de la ciudad… la que esta cerca de ésta. En el techo había una frase… escrita en rojo… me quite todas las sondas y traté de reconocer el lugar, sólo para encontrar que había estado en coma por 7 meses. En palabras de médico, intente suicidarme, por eso es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Durante mi estado vegetal, me llegó una maleta y dos cartas, una que sólo tenía un cheque de mis padres y otra donde… pues donde… ¡Mira por ti mismo! — abrió la maleta con cuidado y sacó el sobre, entregándosela.

Bastion la leyó con sumo cuidado, levantando más de una sola vez la ceja.

—Así que decidiste seguir ¿no? —

—Ajá. Y está fue la primera pista. — Puso sobre la mesa el estuche rosa al lado el reproductor. —En él está un track llamado "Emphasis" es una canción que habla acerca de encontrar el énfasis en mi propia realidad.

—¿Y luego?—

—Y luego… como no sabía que era énfasis — una gota escurrió por la frente del pelioscuro —fui a la biblioteca a buscar lo que era. Para esto, la chapa de mi departamento había sido cambiada y no pude entrar. Te digo, en la biblioteca entré este libro. — lo mostró pero ahora estaba en una bolsa transparente— y en él estaba esto — sacó el segundo cd, ahora en verde. — llamado "Boundaries are open" otra canción que esta vez me habla de construir mi propia realidad basado en lo que quiero. Y mi última pista era la fotografía.

Los dos analizaron la evidencia en silencio.

—Sabes… te sorprenderás por lo que te voy a mostrar.

**§**

Frente a él. Estaba la tercer pista. Un mini cd de color amarillo fosforescente.

—No puede ser— susurró mirando el objeto que estaba en manos de Bastion y que ahora le hacia entrega.

—Me llego hace no más de ocho meses, temo que no sé el tiempo exacto.

—Es la tercera pista. — Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó la palabra — "Eccentric"… Excéntrico… ¿No sabes quién te lo mandó?

—No, simplemente apareció un día con esta nota — se la mostró y leyó en voz alta —"Si a Judai le llega a pasar algo, favor de entregárselo, sólo si él, lo llegara a buscar"

—Acaso será…¿La misma persona que me mando la maleta y la carta?

—No lo sé. Quizás….

**§**

Comenzaba a helar. La temperatura era muy baja, parecía que en cualquier momento llovería y una tormenta azotaría la ciudad. Era una noche desolada, acompañada por el cruel piano. Cada nota el tiempo de cada gota de lluvia ácida.

**What do they see when they look at me? **_ (¿Qué ven ellos cuándo me miran? )_  
**Who are they to judge me **_(Quien son ellos para juzgarme)_  
**If they never spoke with me **_ (Sí ellos nunca hablaran conmigo)_  
**Never looked without laughing **_ (Nunca miran sin risas)_  
**Never tried to see, see me**_ (Nunca intentado verme, verme…)_

Judai caminaba a paso lento. Con una mueca de vana felicidad. Después de tres años, vería a sus amigos de la primaria, después de tan tiempo, los vería. Pero, ante esto, un sentimiento extraño se revolvía en su interior. En su corazón.

La cita era en un pequeño salón cerca de un parque, el parque que él tanto amada, donde algunos efímeros recuerdos que voces y risas se juntaban.

La llegada fue simultanea. Él y lo que parecía ser un viejo compañero cruzaron sus miradas.

—¿Judai, qué haces aquí?— cuestionó el ojigris alarmado.

—Pues vengo a la reunión — les respondió con felicidad.

—Pero… —dudó más de una vez — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar? Bueno, es que…

—Vamos, Bastion, hace años que no nos vemos, luces genial. ¡Y claro que quiero entrar! Deseo ver a los demás, me hacen tanta falta. — sonrió de forma afectada.

**I can't believe that it is only me **_ (No puedo creer que sea sólo yo)_  
**The person to hate **_ (La persona para odiar)_  
**The only left out **_ (El único excluido)_  
**I can't believe how they can be so mean**_ (No puedo creer como ellos pueden ser tan tacaños)_  
**If they could feel the brutal stings of their words**_ (Si ellos pudieran sentir las picaduras brutales de sus palabras)_  
**And the bitter cold when they laugh**_ (Y el frío amargo cuando ellos se ríen)_

—Entonces es cierto… — susurró a lo bajo, sólo para él.

—¿Has dicho algo?—

—¡Ah! No, no es que sólo pensé en voz alta — rió levemente. Pasaron varios segundos, y él tomó la mano del castaño —Pase lo que pase… Yo te voy a defender.

—¿Hm? —

—No, no es nada, sólo es una promesa que te quiero hacer —

—¡Ah, bueno! — sonrió, aún más animado. —Vamos — indicó la entrada.

Ambos pasaron al salón. La música era leve, pero agradable, todos conversaban animados, acerca de lo que les había pasado en esos tres años que no se habían visto las caras. Algunos se veían a diario, claro, cursaban en la misma secundaria. Algunos cada año o incluso estaban los que no se supo nada sino hasta esa noche, y no faltaban los que habían dado el cambio radical.

En fin, todos estaban gustosos de haberse reunido.

**Once more I'm running **_ (Una vez más corro)_  
**Running away, I must hide **_(corriendo lejos, debo ocultarme)_  
**Can't take anymore **_ (no lo puedo tomar más)_  
**A fight to free me from an endless struggle with life **_ (Una lucha para liberarme de una lucha infinita con vida)_  
**Running, tell me how far should I go**_ (corriendo, dime que tan lejos debo ir)_  
**If they're all the same…This fight **_ (Si ellos son todos iguales… Esta lucha)_  
**I'm fighting my way through **_(Lucho mi camino por recorrer)_

—_Miren, es Judai—_

—_Sí es cierto, no puedo creer que se atreva a dar la cara—_

—_¿Quién se cree? —_ Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

Las conversaciones abandonaban su curso para hablar acerca del recién llegado. Todos callaron de golpe, mirando al castaño. Unos extrañados, otros sorprendidos, otros con indiferencia y algunos más con odio.

Judai los miró extrañados.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo? — Preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo al fin des la cara — le llamó una voz de entre los presentes. Saliendo y haciendo frente al chico. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Trató de hacer memoria, pero por más que lo intento fue en vano, no recordaba a esa persona. No estaba en sus memorias.

—Apuesto que aún no lo recuerdas— dijo confiado. —Yo nunca olvidaré la cicatriz que me hiciste en la nuca.

—¿De qué hablas? —

_  
_

**I don't really want to be like them**_ (Realmente no me quiero parecer a ellos)_  
**The way they behave **_ (De la manera en que se comportan)_  
**The way that they live **_ (La manera en que viven)_  
**I don't really need someone**_ (Realmente no necesito a alguien)_  
**No people like that**_ (Ninguna gente así)_  
**Someone in a world with wars and respite **_ (Alguien en un mundo con guerras y plazo)_  
**A world without the feeling **_ (Un mundo sin el sentimiento)_

—¡Ya, déjalo en paz! — intervino Bastion, colocándose entre ambos.

—¡No lo defiendas!— exclamó el peli oscuro. —¡Hace tanto tiempo que me quiero cobrar lo que me hizo!

—Te lo merecías — dijo entre dientes.

—¿De qué hablas?— volvió a cuestionar Judai, miró a su alrededor —¿Por qué no me quieren decir?

—El rumor es cierto. Olvidaste lo que paso esa vez… es más, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ese año. — dedujo el peli oscuro. —Entonces, te daré algo que jamás olvidarás. — Anunció tratándose de abalanzar contra Judai, pero Bastion lo detuvo antes de dar si quiera un paso.

—¡Judai, corre! — gritó Bastion, reteniendo al agresor.

El chico dudo varios instantes dando pasos cortos hacia atrás. Miró a todos los presentes, quienes lo miraban con sentimientos negativos, de odio y repudio y lo peor del caso que él no sabía que porqué.

—¡Corre! —

Mordió su labio inferior y corrió lejos del lugar, dejos de todo y de las risas que comenzaban a sonar. Se alejó de aquel recinto con la cabeza llena de dudas y con un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Llegando hasta donde sus piernas le permitieron: El parque.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la fuerte del lugar. Se dejo caer y se recargo en ella, mirando en el agua iluminada por las luces internas, en un bello color azul claro. Se clavó en su reflejo, comenzando a derramar lagrimas. Sollozó levemente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, recargados en la fuente.

**I must be running **_ (Debo correr)_  
**Running away, I must hide **_(correr, debo ocultarme)_  
**Can't take anymore **_(No puedo soportarlo más)_  
**A fight to free me from an endless struggle with life **_ (Una lucha para liberarme de una lucha infinita con vida)_  
**Running, tell me how far should I go **_ (corriendo, dime que tan lejos debo ir.)_  
**If they're all the same**_ (Si ellos son todos iguales)_  
_**This fight **__ (Esta lucha)_  
**I'm fighting my way through **_(Lucho mi camino por recorrer)_  
_  
_

Unos pasos se acercaron, lentos y cuidadosos.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, reconfortándolo. Judai, levantó la mirada y se topo con la de Bastion. Inmediatamente, dejo la fuerte de mármol y se escondió en las piernas de su amigo, sollozando más fuerte. Hasta ahora lo único que tenía era a él, a Bastion.

Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a nevar.

**§**

Despertó de súbito. Con lagrimas en los ojos, desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor y observo el agua chocar contra el parabrisas. Ladeó su cabeza a su izquierda y miró a Bastion al volante del carro. De golpe todo lo sucedido le regresó. Estaban en camino a la casa de los padres de su amigo para pasar la navidad y el año nuevo juntos.

—Veo que has despertado— le dijo mirándolo de reojo sin perder en cuenta el camino por delante.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas de camino hacia el norte. Todo al norte. La lluvia no paraba, estaban casi en el centro de pleno diluvio y la velocidad del vehículo debía ser moderada.

—Creo que tuve un recuerdo— anunció el castaño apagando el reproductor.

—Es una canción melancólica, no me sorprende. ¿Qué recordaste?

Judai permaneció en silencio, largo y pesado analizando por completo aquella memoria tratando de ser breve en sus palabras más no dejar desapercibido algún detalle.

—Recordé… aquella reunión, en la que nos volvimos a ver… tú sabes… —

—Sí, ya sé cual. —

Hubo un leve silencio, matizado con el sonar constante de los limpia vidrios rechinando en el cristal y las gotitas de agua estrellándose contra el vidrio.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó el pelioscuro sin dejar de ver el camino.

—… triste, creo, la verdad un tanto desconcertado — aclaró dando otro análisis. —¿Tú sabes porqué me agredieron?

—De serte franco, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo… — dudo — es algo que prefiero que no recuerdes… creo que será lo mejor por ahora… hasta que no pongas tu vida en orden o ¿Quieres realmente saber? —

—Pues… — pensó mordiendo su labio inferior — Sí es tan grave como dices… creo que lo mejor será que lo deje para el final…

—Sí, sabes, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas enterradas en el pasado, son cosas que no te ayudaran en un futuro. —

—Pero si son cosas que dejas pendientes, ellas tarde o temprano regresaran, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar el pasado… así que… — dijo en un tono dubitativo. — tal vez es mejor que me lo…

—Creo que el pasado puede esperar un poco más — interrumpió abruptamente. —Es la decisión más sabia que puedes tomar en este momento, dejarlo atrás hasta recuperar lo demás.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

**§**

Miró a través de las persianas, separando una de la otra con sus dedos, asomando la mirada y siendo deslumbrado por los rayos y el constante pasar de los carros en la carretera. La lluvia seguía, pero ahora ligera y fina. El firmamento estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de oscuridad impidiendo la vista a las estrellas.

—¿No has dormido? Judai, aún es de madrugada, regresa a tu cama — le llamó Bastion desde el otro extremo de la habitación. En lo que parecía ser un motel de paso. El castaño estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, pegado a la ventana y con las piernas dobladas, unidas a su pecho. Este le devolvió la mirada y respondió.

—No puedo dormir—

—Has el intento— ordenó. Regresando a su sueño, cubriéndose con la gruesa manta.

—Oye… —

—…dime…— respondió comenzando a llegar al sueño no-REM.

—¿Por qué… en la foto que tu tienes de nosotros, yo te escribí todo un discurso y tú sólo la dirección y la universidad? — cuestionó recordando el instante en el que compararon las dos imágenes. Justo en el dormitorio de la universidad. —…acaso ¿Soy tan insignificante que no me merecía palabra alguna por tu parte¿No soy suficientemente bueno para ti?

—¿eh?— despertó un tanto confundido ante la pregunta.

—Dime… ¿No soy importante?. ¿No me quieres?— Bajo la mirada ahora oscurecida.

Bastion dio un largo suspiro, se sentó en la cama y pensó antes de hablar.

—Eres importante, al menos para mí — le dijo casi susurrando —Si no te escribí nada en la foto es porque te dije que todo lo que te tenía que expresar te lo iba a decir en el momento, a la cara y cuando yo realmente lo sintiera. Y te lo dije.… otra cosa muy distinta es que no recuerdes el momento en que te lo mencioné.

Judai proceso cada palabra de su amigo, lo que le arrebato una sonrisa que él pudo notar y que reconforto a los dos. Un rayo ilumino la habitación y al poco tiempo el trueno hizo su aparición.

—Será mejor que duermas ya. Mañana llegaremos a casa. — dijo por última vez con la esperanza de que esta vez le hiciera caso.

—A casa… — susurro quietamente.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**C**uarto coro:** "My intrinsic side" **(Mi lado oculto)  
**  
§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Excéntrico: ¿Qué ven ellos cuándo me miran? Quien son ellos para juzgarme"**


	4. Intrinseco

**The prison of desire**

**A**cto** I:**

"**Decipher: The revelations of life**"

**C**oro cuarto: **Intrinsic side. **

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, dando un tono grisáceo. Parecía que en esta parte no había llovido aún. Bastion sonreía ampliamente, al ver a sus padres después de dos años. Y buscaba en su mente lo que les diría con respecto al castaño.

Lo volteó a ver y este tenía la mirada perdida en las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Se dio cuesta de su presencia y él lo miro, dándole una gran sonrisa que este respondió con el mismo gesto.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser una calle privada. La gente parecía de clase media-alta. Pasaron junto a un pequeño largo local donde algunos niños jugaban cerca de la orilla. Mientras sus madres cuidaban de ellos desde una banca cerca de lo que parecía ser un puesto de comida rápida. De aquellos móviles. Todo era tan tranquilo.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa color beige con toques blancos, luces de colores adornaban la fachada y una corona en la entrada principal.

—Espera aquí, cuando te diga vienes ¿Ok? — Le dijo Bastion a un distraído Judai que respondió con una sonrisa.

Tomó aire, parándose frente a la puerta. La inspecciono y nada había cambiado, toco el timbre tres veces. Una señal particular.

De inmediato se abrió dando paso a una mujer de no más de cuatro décadas, de larga cabellera oscura y del tipo quebradizo. Sus ojos eran azul cobalto y maquillados finamente por una línea rosada al igual que sus delgados labios. Abrazó a su hijo casi estrujándolo y parecía que algunas lagrimas de felicidad rodarían por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, Bastion! — exclamó con alegría— ¡Mi niño, hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no te veo!

Lo miró por todos los ángulos posibles, buscando algo que no _estuviera bien_ en su _niño_ incluso le levanto la camisa para buscar algún tatuaje o piercing escondido.

—¡Basta madre! — se sonrojo y alejo de sí la manos acechadoras de su madre. —Estoy entero y no tengo nada.

—¿Seguro? Te ves algo pálido ¿Has comido bien?

—Ya, déjalo que respire al menos — llamó una voz que se acercaba. Un hombre de más de cincuenta años, canoso de ojos grises y de porte rudo.

—Hola, papá. — saludó Bastion animado.

—Tanto tiempo. — le respondió.

—¡Por cierto! Traje a alguien, espero que no les moleste — comentó del chico algo apenado por la posible reacción de sus padres.

—¿Quién es? —

—Ahora vengo. — salió del pórtico y fue por su compañero.

—Espero que sea una novia — dijo la mujer con alegría. —Hace mucho que no tiene una.

Bastion escondió a Jaden detrás de sí sin soltarlo de la mano. Esperando el momento justo para hacer su entrada.

—Papá, Mamá… ¿Recuerdan a Judai Yuki? — preguntó al par sacando al chico detrás de sí y mostrándolo. Mismo que sonreía ampliamente para dar la mejor impresión posible.

—Pues… casi casi— le dijo el hombre con referencia a la pregunta de su esposa.

—Hola, señor y señora Misawa— saludó.

En esos momentos hubo un silencio en lo que los padres de Bastion trataban de asimilar el momento. Su padre le respondió saludándolo de la mano y su madre no quitaba la cara de impresión. Como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo en persona.

Finalmente desmayándose. Ninguno de los hombres presentes hizo algo para detener la caída.

—Creo que la regué — dijo Judai mirando a la madre de Bastion en el piso.

—No, supuse que esa sería su reacción…— respondió el pelioscuro.

**§**

—¿Por qué tu madre me detesta tanto?— preguntó un confundido Judai mirando el camino de asfalto debajo de él. A paso lento.

—No es que te deteste… — pensó Bastion mirando los árboles torcidos. —es simplemente que no le agradas.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo? Es que acaso ¿Hice o dije algo malo?— paró su andar y enfocó su mirada al pequeño largo.

—No sabría decirte… sólo fuiste tú mismo. —pausa breve— Cuando caiga la primera nevada y el lago se congele, te voy a traer para que patinemos— cambió de súbito el tema — te gustaba mucho patinar.

—¿Enserio? — cuestionó sin dejar de ver el lago. —Genial.

Permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos. Ambos observaron al gran grupo de niños que se acercaban para jugar en el pequeño parque adjunto. Sus madres iban detrás de ellos. Las mujeres voltearon a ver a los jóvenes y saludaron atentamente, más al ojigris, puesto que eran varios años que no se le veía. Más sin embargo una de ellas, logró distinguir al castaño. Saludó al par afectuosamente desde el otro lado del lago.

—Probablemente no la recuerdes — comentó Bastion, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Judai quien a su vez trataba de hacer memoria. — pero el hijo de esa mujer fue nuestro amigo.

—¿Fue? —

—Él murió hace ya un par de años. Pero, aún le queda otro hijo… así que, la perdida no fue tan dura.

—Aún así… — Judai analizó la situación en un silencio perturbador. —debe ser duro… perder a alguien, a quien amas.

—En fin… — dio un largo suspiro. —Vamos, te quiero mostrar un lugar.

Se encaminaron a una parte del parque un tanto privada. En donde aún se escuchaban las risas de los niños, más no se podía ver nada. En ella, resaltaba un árbol con un columpio adjunto a él. Las sogas eran de ---- y el asiento una tabla de madera.

—Estos son árboles de cerezo, eran realmente bonitos en primavera. Este era nuestro preferido, era divertido subir a él. Una vez me nos caímos y me rompí la pierna. Te amortigüe la caída, fue algo realmente gracioso —rió para sí en lo que Judai tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué hay de este columpio? —

—Siempre ha estado aquí. — respondió un poco dubitativo. Tomó las sogas un poco más arriba de la espalada del castaño y empujo levemente. Para así columpiarlo.

El clima de invierno a pesar de ser frió era agradable. Era una brisa fresca que le pegaba en la cara y rozaba su nariz tornándola rojiza. Judai cerró los ojos y sintió aquel viento golpeando contra su rostro y ondeando su cabello tenazmente. Se aferró a las cuerdas cuando el ritmo y la fuerza se incrementaron. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el gran panorama de la ciudad, incluso lograba ver por encima de los árboles. Sonrió ante esto. Pero un malestar se manifestó en su abdomen.

—¡Espera, Bastion, me estoy mareando!— exclamó cerrando los ojos y tratando de frenar por sí sólo. Pero lo logró con la ayuda de su amigo.

—¿Estás bien?— lo examinó.

—Sí, es sólo que me maree un poco. — le sonrió, tratando de no darle importancia.

—¿Quieres que regresemos a casa? —

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor — se paró lentamente y caminaron en dirección contraria de la que venían. Entraron y el fuego que yacía en la chimenea los reconforto. Se deshicieron de sus abrigos dejándolos en el perchero de la entrada.

—¿Quieres una taza café?— preguntó Bastion diciéndose a la cocina en lo que Jaden tomaba asiento.

—Mejor dime, ya en serio, por qué tu madre me odia. ¿Sí?

Bastion roló los ojos, eran la quinta vez en todo el día que él hacía esa pregunta. No le quedo más que decirle la verdad. Abandonó su ruta y se sentó junto a él.

—Pues bien, el primer año en el que estuve en la Universidad, en invierno, yo le había prometido a mi madre que para ese año, iría a casa, para pasar las fiestas, pero el mismo día en que partía, me llamaste por teléfono, era una gran emergencia, así es que, tomé la decisión…

—De venir conmigo y no a tu casa… — respondió en automático.—Ahora comprendo.

—Y no es exactamente la razón, mi madre jamás te _trago_ siempre creyó que eras mala influencia para mí. Suena tonto, pero sabes como son las madres.

—No, no lo sé — bajo la mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. —No sé si quiera si mi madre me ame.

Un extraño frío se sintió en la habitación, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelioscuro. Era un momento tedioso. Se quedo sin habla por un par de segundos, pero reacción al sentir la mirada penetrante del castaño.

—Bueno… yo sé que tu madre te quiere —respondió rápidamente ante la presión — el que no te quiere es tu padre. — dijo con la misma rapidez que la primera estrofa tardado varios segundos para analizar la estupidez que había dicho. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente tapando su boca y mirando muy avergonzado a Judai quien sólo tenía un rostro de decepción. Él estaba tardando más en procesar. Retirando su mirada y enfocándola al fuego —¡No, no lo quise decir!, Es decir sí, pero no así, bueno, no tan feo como lo dije, pero, es que… lo siento. —tomó la mano del castaño quien no dejaba de mirar las llamas —¿Judai, estás bien?

—¿Por qué? — preguntó a la nada.

—Creí que ya habías superado ese trauma -

—No, quiero saber por qué.

—Nunca fuiste… nunca fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para él.

—¿No fui un buen hijo?—

—No, no es eso, es que jamás fuiste la clase de hijo que él quería. Pe-pero, tu madre te quiere…

—¡Y mi padre no! — exclamó soltándose de la mano de Bastion. —¡Nunca seré lo suficiente bueno para nadie, ni para ti, ni para mis padres, ni los tuyos y para los DEMÁS! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas levantándose del sillón.

—¿Desde cuanto te preocupa ser bueno o no para los demás? —cuestionó Bastion, tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Desde que sé que nadie me quería siendo como era antes!—

—No es cierto. ¡TÚ ERAS FELIZ TAL Y COMO ERAS, Y ERA LO ÚNICO QUE REALMENTE TE IMPORTABA!— Gritó el pelioscuro por última vez, siendo ese su intentó más ferviente para parar la ira del castaño. —¡Ya habías superado todos aquellos demonios que venían de tu familia, ya habías logrado salir adelante!

—¡Entonces porque me duele tanto! —

—¡No lo sé, los habías superado desde que estuviste en… – calló rápidamente antes de seguir con su segundo error del día. Ambos callaron una tratando de compensar su primer falló y el otro procesando la última frase.

—¿Desde que estuve en dónde?— preguntó Judai arqueando una ceja, aproximándose peligrosamente — ¡Dímelo¿En dónde diablos estuve? — volvió a preguntar pero Bastion permanecía en un aterrador silencio. —¡RESPONDE!

—Bueno… es que… — dudó — estuviste cuatro meses en una clínica psiquiatrita.

—¿En una qué?— cuestionó de nueva cuenta al no saber el significado exacto del lugar. —¿Qué es eso… no me digas que es…?

—Algo así como un manicomio. —

—¡ME MANDARON AL _LOQUERO_ Y NO ME LO DIJISTE! —

—¡No lo creí necesario! — exclamó ante la presión que el castaño ejercía sobre él. —¡Ya suficiente dolor estas experimentado como para ampliarlo más!

—No lo puedo creer… — susurró desviando la mirada a la puerta —¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—¡Soy tu mejor amigo! —

—¡NO ES CIERTO! Jamás fuiste sincero conmigo, no me dijiste porque me molestaban de niño, porque tus padres no me querían, ni los míos, que estuve en un manicomio ¿QUÉ MÁS NO ME HAS DICHO, EH¿ROBE?

—¡No!

—¿CALUMNIE? —

—… tal vez un poco…—

—¿LE HICE DAÑO A ALGUIEN?—

—…Podríamos decir que… inconscientemente…

—¿MATE A ALGUIEN?—

Ante esta pregunta calló profundamente, desvió la mirada dándole la justa respuesta con su simple silencio.

Judai no lo resistió por más tiempo y salió de la casa sin abrigo alguno. Mientras su amigo no hizo nada, simplemente se hecho al suelo, pegando con sus puños en la suave alfombra beige. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Avergonzado y llenó de ira interna.

El bicolor corría a través del parque, hacia el árbol en que momentos antes había estado. Se recargo sobre su tronco, sentándose a su lado. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer, rápidas y furtivas. Comenzó a llegar a importantes deducciones. Sí había tanto dolor en su vida, entonces no era para más que intentará quitarse la vida. Cualquiera con el _sentido común_ lo hubiera hecho. Nadie lo apreciaba. Estaba solo. La soledad era una amante peligrosa, al grado de llegar a la ¿locura? Había hechos de su vida que no comprendía algunos que no concordaban. Esto era como un gran rompecabezas a descifrar. Las revelaciones de la vida.

Pero todo era demasiado doloroso como para seguir adelante.

Tal vez lo mejor seria parar su búsqueda y huir, correr. Las dos primeras canciones eran un incentivo para seguir, mientras que la tercera era una cruel balada. ¿Se adaptaría tal cual a su vida? Sintió un punzante dolor nota por nota de ese hermoso piano.

La vida no es hermosa. Jamás lo fue y nunca lo será. ¿Es por qué hay que encontrar el énfasis en nuestra propia realidad? Encontrar una razón o importancia para poder seguir adelante en este mundo tan cruel. ¿Qué pasa cuando la gente a tu alrededor te hace daño? Pero Bastion jamás le quiso hacer daño, simplemente, lo quiso proteger; de la verdad.

—La ambigüedad hace que valga la pena encontrar el sentido real de nuestro destino…— dijo para sí. Volviendo al análisis introspectivo de su vida.

Debía pensar, en muchas cosas en aquellos sueños y recuerdos. Se puso de pie y decidió subir al gran árbol. Había un agujero en el tronco del árbol. Así que meto la mano derecha a la cavidad y con la izquierda logró tomar una de las ramas del gran ser. Pero al no encontrar el suficiente agarre, metió la mano más profunda en el orificio, rozando con la superficie de un objeto liso, Cosa que le extrañó de sobremanera. Soltó el asta del árbol y trató de ver que había dentro pero sólo atino a sacar el objeto lleno de moho y varias arañas que lo rodeaba.

Inmediatamente lo soltó mientras su rostro se tornaba azulado y una mueca de miedo surcaba sus labios. Nunca pensó que esos pequeños arácnidos le llegaran a causar pavor.

Tomó una de las hojas muertas del árbol y comenzó a retirar los insectos que había en la superficie del objeto cuadrangular. Temía y esperaba que fuera una más de las pistas ¿Cuántas más y en dónde estaban todas aquellas pistas?

—Váyanse, váyanse. — ordenó a los arácnidos que se alejaban rápidamente, huyendo de la escena. —Ahora veamos — tomó el objeto, pero estaba extremadamente repleto de las bacterias. Lo agarro con las puntas de los dedos índice y pulgar ya que producía un asqueo en el chico.

Dio un suspiro lleno de exasperación. Pensaba en regresar a la casa pero después del drama que le armo a su amigo, esa era una opción inútil. Se sentó en el columpio y se balanceó levemente con sus pies. En esos instantes no pensó en los sentimientos de Bastion, la ira lo embargó.

—Fui muy avaro. No pensé en sus sentimientos, sólo en mí — dijo en voz alta. —y ahora ¿Con qué cara lo veo?… Debo, debo… debo regresar. Sí, eso haré — abandonó el columpio y se encamino — le pediré una disculpa y eso será todo….

Caminó por la única ruta que conocía hacia su hogar temporal. Andaba con la cabeza baja, mirando el piso y pensando acerca de lo sucedido, no era para menos. Pero fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos al chocar con otra persona. Casi cayendo pero agarrado fuertemente de las caderas por este personaje.

—Disculpe — se agarró fuertemente de los hombros de quien lo tomó —¡Oh, Bastion! — se sonrojó levemente sin que ninguno de los dos soltara al contrario —Oye…

—Perdón — dijo él igualmente rojo.— dije cosas que no debía y sin pensar. — se excuso rápidamente.

—No, no, debes de perdonarme tú a mí, porque te armé un teatro sin pensar en, pues lo que tu sentías. Realmente lo siento — bajo la mirada, aferrándose más al pelioscuro debido al frío que experimentaba y al calor que emanaba de él. Claro, Judai se había salido sin ningún abrigo.

—Está bien, — le sonrió —los dos estamos perdonados.

Un frenético claxon comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. Un carro oscuro comenzó a acercarse y literalmente les _echo las luces_ pero no era el conductor sino la copiloto quien hacía esta serie de acciones desesperadas por que ambos se separaban sin lograr resultado alguno.

El carro paró al lado de ellos, para sorpresa de ambos. Los padres del Universitario.

—¡Bastion Misawa, suéltalo en este mismo instante! — ordenó furiosa la mujer asomándose por la ventanilla contraría a su lado del carro.

Su esposo atinó a hacerla a un lado tratando de calmarla para dirigirse a los jóvenes.

—Judai, deberías ponerte un abrigo y no usar a Bastion para eso — recomendó el hombre. Riendo un poco —Ya pronto cenaremos, está anocheciendo, será mejor que entren.

Ambos asintieron y el carro se fue alejando poco a poco. Sin embargo ellos estaban pasando a la etapa del _abrazo formal_ ya que Judai paso sus manos por enzima de los hombros de Bastion y él bajo sus manos un poco más. Pero nunca cruzaron mirada alguna, simplemente disfrutaban el momento.

Poco a poco blancas motitas caían del cielo llamando la atención de los chicos, alzaron sus miradas y sonrieron ante el suceso.

—La primera nevada — anunció del bicolor.

Los dos se quedaron un poco más hasta que los escalofríos en el cuerpo de Judai se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

**§**

En la habitación de Bastion. Los chicos limpiaban con una pequeña toalla empapada de agua caliente lo que parecía ser la cuarta pista. El moho fue retirado y dio paso a una pequeña caja de color naranja brillante. La abrieron sólo para descubrir que el pequeño mini cd estaba totalmente cubierto.

—¿Y ahora qué?— cuestionó Judai.

—Lo limpiaremos y veremos si aún funciona, se ve que tiene meses allí. ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido? —

—Alguien que me conoce. Que sabía que iría contigo y que vendría aquí. Que sabe que ese árbol es especial para nosotros. ¿Y si alguien me esta siguiendo?

—No lo creo, de ser así el cd estuviera como nuevo — dedujo Bastion limpiando con cuidado el cd. —Esto tiene meses allí.

—Entonces porque el libro dónde estaba la segunda pista tenía un olor tan intenso. Cualquiera lo hubiera olido. No creo que ese libro tuviera meses sin ser leído. Es un olor tan peculiar.

—Los olores pueden durar hasta años, depende de que clase de componentes tenga la sustancia y el tipo de papel. Además, puede que seas muy sensible a los olores o sea un olor de…

—¿De mi pasado? —

—Puede ser—

—De alguien de mi pasado. Es un aroma que me produce escalofríos — sonrió para sí con una mueca picara, rojo hasta las orejas y abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Ya — terminó entregando el pequeño objeto —dice Intrínseco.

—Intrinsic… — leyó —¿Qué es eso?

—Hm… — el chico pensó quietamente como explicarle siendo esa una palabra un tanto compleja —del interior, algo que esta profundo o escondido. Algo así.

—Pues bien, probemos como se oye, —metió el cd en el reproductor —mi lado intrínseco.

Llamaron a la puerta y de inmediato el padre de Bastion asomó la cabeza anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Esto modifico los planes de Judai de escuchar la cuarta pisa, cosa que le molesto. Pero siendo él el invitado debía que mostrar modales.

Era lo que se llamaba la famosa cena navideña. La comida era algo especial una crema como entrada para después una pasta de_codito_ y como plato fuerte el gran pavo cocinado en casa relleno de verduras. De postre fue un exquisito helado de chocolate. Esta había pasado sin grandes acontecimientos, sólo el pequeño hecho del placer que le produció a Judai cortar el pavo él mismo con el enorme cuchillo.

En el intercambio el bicolor obsequio a su anfitrión una caja de chocolates finos. Era lo menos que podía hacer dado el caso que no recordase del todo su relación con él. Por el lado de Bastion, le obsequió una bolsa con motivos davideños y dentro de ella lo que parecían ser gomas de dulce. Una gran cantidad. Confesándole que ese era su postre predilecto. El resto de la velada vieron por la televisión los clásicos especiales navideños que a más de uno sacaron carcajadas o enormes bostezos.

Al pasar de las dos de la madrugada los padres de Bastion dieron las gracias y se retiraron. Y los chicos aprovecharon para quemar bombones en la chimenea y platicar un poco más íntimamente sobre su relación del pasado. Sin que pasara más allá de un simple roce de manos. (Na: No se emocionen) y sin que Judai recordase la pista.

La mañana de Navidad. Bastion entró silenciosamente al cuarto de su huésped. Se subió a la cama lo más lento posible tomando una de las almohadas y golpeándolo varias veces con esta.

—¡Despierta, Judai, despierta!— exclamó con felicidad saltando y sorprendiendo al durmiente. —¡El río ya está congelado!

—Oh, sólo cinco minutitos más… — Judai rogó sumergiéndose más en las colchas.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! — bajó de la cama y tiró de las sabanas, descubriendo el cuerpo semi desnudo del castaño, sólo cubierto por los boxers azules.

—¡Diablos, hace frío! — el chico viró la vista al reloj a lado de la mesa y miró la hora —¡Son las ocho de la mañana¿Estás loco?

—¡Sí, loco por salir! — respondió. Ya que él ya estaba completamente cambiado y listo para salir. —¡Vamos, cámbiate y date prisa! — salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de los patines.

Judai dio un largo suspiro, lleno de pereza. Bajó de la cama y fue directo a la mesita junto a la ventana que estaba entre abierta. Se asomó y observo el blanco escenario ante sus ojos. Sonrió ante esto y decidió darse prisa. Esta ocasión iba a estrenar una nueva muda de ropa. Una playera negra lisa y arriba de esta una roja de manga corta de algodón. Un par de guantes largos negros con sus dedos descubiertos. En la parte inferior portaba un short de un color oscuro y unos botines al mismo tono. Para rematar y de lo que se había enamorado era de unas mallas de franjas negras con rojo.

Se miró al espejo satisfecho y sobre por todo de sus mallas.

Salió de la habitación, listo para patinar, entrando al cuarto de Bastion quien sacaba todo lo que tenía en el closet para encontrar el segundo par de patines. Buscó con la mirada su pequeño reproductor y lo tomó del escritorio guardándolo en su bolsillo.

—Ya estoy listo —anunció.

—Yo ya, casi — respondió sin mirarlo, aún buscando— sólo encuentro mis viejos patines, han de ser de tu calzado. ¡Oh, aquí está!

Sacó los patines y metió todo a la fuerza cerrando fuertemente la puerta del armario. Dirigió la mirada a su amigo y no pudo emitir una ligera risa.

—¿Qué?—

—¿Piensas salir así? —

—¡Sí¿Qué, tiene algo de malo mis mallas _darkys_?— cuestionó un poco molesto.

—Más bien, yo diría _punkies._— finalmente soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ándale! — provocó —¡Síguete riendo y sales tú solo!— se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

—No, no, no — le entrega los patines —Ya, pruébatelos y vamonos.

**§**

Play; inicio del track.

Al comenzar, la tonada daba el perfecto ambiente, _elegante_y_ desolado_, fueron las palabras que le llegaron a la mente. Algo dulce o algo melancólico. La guitarra hizo perfecto contraste con la melodía, sonando de fondo los violines opacados por la batería y la voz de la misma bella soprano de las pistas pasadas.

**At night, assimilate life **_(Por la noche, asimilo la vida)_

**In the infinite realm **_(En la infinita esfera)_

**of our intrinsic side **_(de nuestro lado intrinceso)_

Miró ante él el lugar, tan blanco y puro que un escalofrío recorrió todas sus vértebras.

Bastion ofreció su mano para que Judai pudiera entrar a la improvisada pista garantizándole en su sonrisa que no corría ningún peligro. Estaba a salvo con él. Dio vagas instrucciones acerca de la posición de las piernas. Pero para Judai fue difícil, ya que no recordada nada.

**Find, the missing parts of the mind **_(Encuentra, las partes perdidas de la mente)_

**The hidden truth behind **_(La verdad escondida detras)_

**Our dungeon of thoughts, this labyrinth **_(Nuestro calabozo de pensamientos, este laberinto)_

Varias veces estaba a punto de resbalar pero no en todas Bastion lo pudo auxiliar, también debía aprender a caer y a levantarse por sí sólo. A tener un control y balance. Seguridad en sí mismo. Saber como frenar y derrapar.

Cuando finalmente puso sostenerse por sí mismo, poco a poco movía los pies, tratando de no separarlos del todo y sin ponerlos tiesos. Incluso mirando sus propias marcas. Gracias a la canción marcaba por sí mismo sus propios tiempos. Se alegró y dirigió una sonrisa al pelioscuro; quien lo miraba desde un extremo de la pista.

**Search, it has a reason and a meaning **_(Busca, si tiene una razón y significado)_

**Remembered and repeated **_(Recordandon y repitiendo)_

**A guide, not to be ignored **_(Una guía que no debe ser ignorada)_

Aumento la velocidad en medida de que su confianza sobre el hielo se elevaba. Con ayuda de sus brazos tomó vuelto y freno varias veces para comprobar su estabilidad. Calculaba las distancias entre las personas y sus metas.

El ojigris se acercó para enseñarle alguno truco más. Lo tomó con la mano derecha por la cadera y con su mano libre sostuvo su izquierda. Lentamente los instruyo en las vueltas rápidas sobre su propio eje. Dando aires de un calmado vals.

**Feel, there's so much to feel **_(Siente, hay demaciado por sentir)_

**Amnesia must confiscate an elusive link **_(Amnesia, debe confiscar un eslabon elusivo)_

**to consciousness **_(al conocimiento)_

La canción era más que la apropiada. Era extraño como algunas pistas se adaptaban al ambiente o es que acaso ¿Él las adaptaba? En realidad en esos momentos le importo poco la canción, ya que sin darse cuenta se había perdido en la mirada de Bastion. Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un tono bermellón. Era un momento perfecto.

Incluso la misma canción parecía traicionarlo. Su mente y sus instintos. La tonada tan pasiva, tan serena, lo impulsava a algo que dentro de su pequeño se revolcaba y exigia a gritos salir.

**It's there, cause there's so much we don't know **_(Está allí, porque hay tanto que no conocemos)_

**Even our own true face **_(Incluso nuestra cara vedadera)_

**It's there, facing what we can't have **_(Está allí, Afrontando todo lo que no podemos poseer)_

Judai no lo resistió más y acercó lentamente su rostro al de Bastion, captando su olor, que para su decepción, no era el del libro. Su _sentido común_ le anunciaba que no era la persona indicada de su corazón. ¿Pero desde cuándo el sentido común mandaba sobre el corazón? Experimentaba una extraña atracción por y sobre Bastion y era mutua. Lo supo en el momento en que él posó su mano sobre su mentón para unir sus labios.

**Our ideals ain't true, naked and exposed **_(Nuestros ideales no son reales, desnudos y expuestos )_

**To the bareness of what's real **_(a lo que realmente es verdadero)_

**Boundless fantasy, becomes reality **_(Fantasia ilimitada, se vuelve realidad)_

**As we breath water and run through the sand **_(Como respirar en el agua o correr a través de la arena)_

En lo que primero fue un toque leve entre sus labios pasó a ser algo más _intrínseco_entre ambos. Se aferraron más el uno del otro, tratando de no separarse. Sin darle real importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; al ambiente y personas. Después de todo. Aquellos vecinos sabían de la existencia pasada de relación tan unida y a la vez enfermiza que experimentaron durante su adolescencia.

Algo que debían olvidar. Por el bien de ambos.

Probaron las esencias, uno del otro, memorizando el interior de las cavidades como si ese fuera su último encuentro. Desesperado y apasionado. Un simple encuentro casual que terminó en un instinto burdo y humano. Una simple atracción. Ellos sabían en lo más profundo de su ser que _eso_ que estaba pasando no era posible.

**It's there, cause there's so much we don't know **_(Está allí, porque hay tanto que no conocemos)_

**Even our own true face **_(Incluso nuestra cara vedadera)_

**It's there, facing what we can't have **_(Está allí, Afrontando todo lo que no podemos poseer)_

No lo era.

**§**

**(4:25)**

Una lagrima abandonó los ojos castaños, se derramó por su mejilla, pero jamás cayó al suelo puesto que con su mano la detuvo, desvaneciéndola en un sólo movimiento antes de llegar al mentón. No se lo merecía, no se merecía ni sus lagrimas.

—No puedes… no puedes hacerme esto… — susurró quietamente evitando que más lagrimas cayesen. —No es justo…

—…Compréndeme…— atino a decir sujetando la mano del otro.

—¿Qué te comprenda?— cuestiono devolviéndole una mirada, antes llena de amor ahora era plagada por el resentimiento.

—Es mi deber… lo siento… — bajo su propia mirada grisácea. Observando las hojas marchitas en el suelo.

—¿Y qué hay de querer¡Qué hay de lo que realmente deseas! — exclamó con odio soltándose del agarre y golpeándole el pecho con ambos puños.

Dio un gemido de dolor, de tristeza y de odio. Aferrándose ahora a la gabardina de su amante, estrujándola, tratando de no dejarlo ir. Tratando de dejarlo a su lado. El otro lo abrazo fuertemente pero a diferencia del oji café, él no debía llorar, no debía mostrar debilidad.

—Tan sólo serán tres años… — susurró tratando de reconfortarlo. —Sólo espera por mí.

—Tres años… — le respondió escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello — es demasiado tiempo… moriré de tristeza… moriré sin ti.

—Regresaré… sólo por ti.

—Pero… pero ¿Qué hay de esa chica? — cuestionó afrontando la realidad. —Cuando regreses… tendrás que…— bajó el tono de voz —tendrás que…

—¡No haré nada porque yo no la amo! —

—¡PERO ES TU OBLIGACIÓN! — gritó separándose bruscamente —¡ES TU MALDITA PROMETIDA!

—¡Pero yo no la amo! — le respondió tratando de volver a tomarlo, pero este se resistió. —¿Por qué no quieres entenderme?

Hubo un momento de silencio, un largo silencio, en el cual, ambos pensaron en su situación, más sus miradas nunca se enfrentaron. El oji castaño tubo que resignarse. Él no merecía nada de él.

—…creo que es mejor de esta forma…— anunció — tú te iras, yo me quedaré y podré tener una vida al fin… con paz… puedo… desaparecer este dolor…

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Tú me olvidaras… tres años son mucho tiempo. El corazón no condiciona pero aún así, Tú tienes tu destino decidido… aún falta… que yo encuentre él mío. Y en mí futuro… —dudó — tú no figuras… te olvidaré.

—¡No digas eso! —

—Te olvidaré — susurró a la nada.

—¡No lo digas! — lo tomó por los hombros tratando de que ambos se vieran.

—…estas muerto… — levantó levemente la mirada, una mirada oscurecida —…tú estás muerto para mí ¡PORQUE YA TE OLVIDÉ! — exclamó con fuerza y odio separándose. Su ahora ex amante miro catatonico lo que estaba pasando, miró con dolor lo que le deparaba el destino. Lleno de miseria y odio.

—¡PERO YO TE AMO! — gritó cayendo sobre sus rodillas, rasgando la tierra con sus propias uñas.

El viento sopló cruelmente haciendo caer las hojas canelas de los árboles, aparentemente muertos… La crueldad del otoño, del mes de noviembre.

—…estás muerto… — susurró por última vez, mientras se sumergía en el triste recuerdo. —…nos veremos en el infierno…

**(5:32)**

**§**

Terminó el contacto llenando la admosfera de una tensa incertidumbre.

Si bien no sabían que decir, debian a de admitir que fue un mero capricho de sus sentmientos. De sus instintos humanos. Una obvia necesidad. Judai sintio esto, y no quiso empeorar más la sutiación. Tomó a Bastion por la muñeca impulsándolo a seguir patiandno juntos, tratando de no dar relativa vitalidad al asunto.

Nuevamente los copos de hielo desenccieron del cielo. La gente dentro de la pista sonreia ampliamente por el suceso.

El frió se intensifico y el castaño no evito dar varios estornudos seguidos. Subriendo sus rostro entre sus manos y maldiciéndose por no llevar algo más abrigador. Como una plegaria, una bufanda due posada en su cuello, abrigándolo. Judai por cortesía debía rechazar la bufanda dual de Bastion. Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

**Nota final: **_No tengo cara para poder enfrentar esta sección, lo siento, enserio, lo siento. Pero una parte de este capitulo se perdió. La parte final que es una escena, y me desanime mucho y allí le deje, pero les traigo ese nuevo capitulo. Ya tiene tiempo escrito asi que si ven alguna falta grave haganmelo saber. Les prometo que para el primer trimeste del proximo año les dejo el siguiente chapter porque aún tengo que afinar ciertas cosas. Y les aviso que el primer acto acaba en el capitulo 7. _

**Next: "There is more, only everything" **


End file.
